raymanfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Raymona
Raymona is a fan spin-off game for the Rayman series. It takes place in the Glades of Dreams during the winter. The story revolves around a cute (and strange) Solu-Nai named Raymona who was created by her own "cousin". A little of the story is also seen from Rayman's perspective. Story It was about the ending of autumn. Winter was in four days and Rayman is wondering where everyone has gone off to. He searches at the Snoring Tree, only to find note for him. It read that Polokus dreamt of a forever warm Island farther out on the Sea of Lums. So everyone (excluding Rayman) decided to go there for the winter. They were going to bring Rayman with them, but the Teensies grew so desperate to leave, they were forced to leave without their hero. The last sentence says they hope Rayman will forgive them. After reading the whole note, Rayman lets it drop into the wind. He falls to his "knees" and hands. He has never felt what he was feeling at the moment before: despair, loneliness, sorrow. Tears even start to form in his eyes and they drip to the leaf-covered jungle floor. A moment later, it begins to snow. The "thingamajig" runs to the Primordial Forest in tears, where the forest green was nowhere in sight. EXCEPT at the Primordial Grotto where he was created. As Rayman walks to the center of the stone platform, his body becomes wrapped in warmth. However, the grotto's power couldn't wrap him in happiness. He sits down, tears still streaming down his face. Rayman looks up into the clearing of the trees to see the dark grey clouds letting down little white flakes. So this is despair, he thinks to himself.'' And this is loneliness.'' He finally lays down on the stone center and falls asleep under the grotto's warm feeling. The first day of winter arrives and not even for a second during the four days did Rayman leave the grotto. He feels like the waves of sorrow and pain are keeping him under the suface, drowning him in the cold water. At about noon, Rayman finally leaves the grotto to see if there's something to do that will get his mind off the others. He ends up at the top of Candy Chateau, looking up into the cloudy sky. Suddenly, several beams of sunlight ripped through the pale darkness above. It then hit him that he can make himself a friend for the winter using those rare winter lights. Remembering how Betilla the Fairy created him from moonbeams, he uses his powers over Silver Lums as a substitute for magic to catch those sunbeams and starts "weaving" them together. The "weaved" sunbeams then split into six orbs and take form when they land gently on the ground. There now sits a Raymai girl in a skirt on her hands and "knees" with her "knees" together, though with different facial features than Rayman expected them to be. He thought his new companion would look somewhat like him, but her face more looks like a cat than what he looks like. His creation lifts her head to look at him with her cat-like brown eyes. She asks who he is, and Rayman responds what his name is and that she can call him her cousin. Then, she questions what her name is. After giving it a little thought, Rayman decides to name her Raymona, which the girl likes. Rayman helps Raymona to her feet and takes her to the Primordial Forest. That night, while Raymona sleeps in the Primordial Grotto, Rayman goes into a hidden cave, lit by fireflies. It's what he calls Pallet Cavern. He grabs a paintbrush that he leaves in the cave, dips it into white paint, and starts to paint on a bare part of the wall. The painting was of the Candy Chateau tower. On the side, he writes about the birth of Raymona. Once he was done, he closes the paint lid, washes the paintbrush in a little pool in the cavern, and heads back out to the grotto. The next day, Rayman is still sleeping for staying up later than Raymona when some hard nut hit him on the head. He wakes up with a start to see his creation holding nuts in her hands, giggling. Rayman asks angrily while stomping on the ground why she did that. Her answer was that not only she couldn't stand his snoring, but she also needs help making breakfast. The moon being refuses, but then the sun being asks, "Do you want to be hungry, first thing in the morning?" So, he agrees to help out after hearing his stomach growl a little loudly for not eating for five days.